This invention relates generally to game machines, and more specifically to a process of upgrading an IGT S-Plus slot machine.
Many game machines, such as casino slot machines and casino video machines, often become obsolete, often because the hardware becomes old or outdated, and often because the popularity of the game fades. Many video machines postpone obsolescence by possessing platforms that can be programmed to offer any one of a variety of video games. Other games, such as those having hardware that has become obsolete, are much more difficult to modify.
A slot machine known as the IGT S-Plus has been very popular, and it is currently estimated that 600,000 IGT S-Plus slot machines have been installed in approximately 70% of the casinos in just the United States. These slot machines involve physical, mechanical reels. New technology and competition entered the industry around 1995, and the IGT S-Plus slot machine started becoming obsolete. Apparently, IGT accepted the S-Plus slot machines as trade-ins against the acquisition price of different machines from IGT. However, casinos have been disappointed with the trade-in value as well as the fact that in order to obtain the trade-in credit, they are required to purchase a different IGT machine, rather than a machine from one of IGT""s competitors.
The present invention relates to a method of modifying the IGT S-Plus slot machine to a video wagering game machine and relates to the resulting modified machine. It will be appreciated, however, that the present invention has broader application than solely with respect to the IGT S-Plus slot machine.
The present invention generally relates to a method of upgrading an IGT S-Plus slot wagering machine to a video wagering game machine. The method generally involves removing the existing door, processor board, shelf (including the reels), and candle control board from the machine, mounting a lower door and an upper panel in the space previously occupied by the existing door, the upper panel of which includes a video touch screen, and operationally connecting a new processor board with the video touch screen and the other machine components. The modified machine is also disclosed.